the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
School for Good The teachers from The School for Good wear colored suits, usually the same color as their hair. Princess Uma Princess Uma teaches ''Animal Communication''. She has almond-shaped eyes, olive skin, and black hair. She mentions to Agatha that her prince is Kaveen, the prince of Shazabah and the great-grandson of Aladdin, and does not have children. It is mentioned that Kaveen saves Uma from a hive of bloodsucking bees during the Trial By Tale in their first year. Princess Uma faints when the accidental "animal parade" is caused by Agatha. She does not help Agatha when she can't get her hand out of the wish fish pool. It is mentioned that while in her fairytale, Princess Uma was saved from an evil warlock by one of her stag friends. Agatha then discovers that the 'happy ending' it had been promised was being ripped to pieces while princess Uma escaped. It turns out that the warlock from Netherwood kidnapped her, intent on ransoming her back to her prince. She called for help and did not wait for her prince in fear that he would get hurt. She escaped before Kaveen arrived. He was known as a failure and was endlessly taunted for saving his princess too late. In The Last Ever After, Uma is part of the League of Thirteen. Professor Emma Anemone Professor Emma teaches Beautification. Her clothing is often extremely extravagant (and in Agatha's opinion very silly-looking). She is very nervous during the Circus of Talents, because teachers are forbidden to come. Yuba the Gnome Yuba the Gnome teaches Surviving Fairy Tales. Yuba also teaches the Evil students at the same time as the Good. In the second book, it is learned that he has a gnome talent that enables him to change genders. He uses Merlin's spell to change gender. He was also Merlin's teacher. In his female form, his name is Helga. He is a founding member of The League Of Thirteen. Professor August Sader August Sader is a blind artist and Seer who usually teaches History of Heroism to the Good students, but he also teaches the School for Evil, as well. He turns out to be a big part in the end of the first book when he gives up his body to the Good brother's ghost, enabling him to defeat the Evil twin, The School Master. He is also seen by Agatha in the second book during one of Evelyn Sader's lessons. It is mentioned that before his sister took his place in teaching The School for Evil. He comes from a family of seers and is a seer himself. He cannot speak of the future, as if he does, he ages 10 years. Agatha sees him as a sort of father figure and thus develops a liking towards him in the second book. He has dark hair and eyes and typically wears a green suit in the first book. Evelyn Sader is also his half-sister. He is deceased. Dean of the School For Good: Clarissa Dovey Professor Clarissa Dovey is the Dean of the School for Good and teacher of Good Deeds. She is a fairy god-mother to Agatha and her role in a fairy tale was the legendary fairy godmother in Cinderella. Pollux and Castor Pollux and his brother (Castor) are two heads on one body. They both complains about this immensely because one of them must use another body at all times. Pollux teaches in Good and Castor teaches in Evil. Helpers In the school for Good, fairies and nymphs help the teachers and students. In the school for Evil, wolves are the helpers. They all sacrifice themselves for the sake of the students. Bane, a fairy boy who was from Gavaldon even saves Agatha and dies in her palm. Helpers do not serve the school for loyalty, but rather as a punishment for not being good enough to serve a purpose in a fairy tale. Thus, failed students from Good would become wolves and switch sides to Evil and vice versa. Both fairies and wolves alike we're killed by Sophie's horde of ravens in the first book. The closest thing to Helpers in the second book are butterflies who serve Evelyn Sader, the dean of both schools. By the third book, the Schoomaster had raised the fairies and the wolves from the grave as undead minions adding to his army. School for Evil Lady Leonora Lesso - was the dean for the School for Evil, as well as the teacher for Curses and Death Traps. However, in the second installment, she is reduced to teaching Defense Against Boys at the School for Girls after Evelyn Sader takes charge. She had a son whom she hid until she was discovered by Evelyn Sader. She was then restricted from going back to tend to her son, who is revealed to be Aric. Professor Billous Manley - Teaches uglifucation at the school for evil. In the Boy Vs girl war ,he teaches defense againest girls. Category:Characters Category:Teachers